Plus rien dire sans toi
by Sahad
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley ne s'entendent plus et ne traînent plus ensemble. Fred le vit mal... Très mal.


Plus rien dire sans toi  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : un moment que cette fic traîne dans mes affaires, lol !  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Le jour se levait sur Poudlard, il était encore bien tôt malgré tout l'un des Griffondor ouvrit les yeux, ces deux lacs bleus fixaient l'horizon où apparaissait lentement le soleil levant, cependant une voix le tira de ses songes :  
  
« A quoi penses-tu, Fred ?  
  
- Oh, à rien... répondit le jeune sorcier. Je regarde seulement.  
  
- C'est intéressant ? demanda l'autre.  
  
- Peut-être pas pour toi, Georges... chuchota son jumeau.  
  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
  
- Rien. »  
  
Sur-ce, Fred se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pensant qu'une douche l'aiderait à se réveiller...  
  
POV Fred   
  
Uwa... Chuis pas du matin, moi... J'allume la lumière comme d'habitude : tape dans le mains, pourtant j'ai du mal à garder un bon équilibre... ! J'opte finalement pour un bain, me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain chaud que j'ai fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette... Mmh... C'est boooonnn... !  
  
Je me prélasse quelques instants avant que la brosse ne vienne me laver le dos, je préfère faire le reste moi-même. Je reste toujours un moment dans mon bain, à réfléchir un peu à tout... Surtout aux pires conneries que j'ai faites, la plupart avec Georges, ça me rend un peu nostalgique : nous étions absolument tout le temps fourrés ensemble à élaborer des plans biscornus...  
  
Maintenant, ça a changé... Nous ne sommes plus toujours ensemble, Georges s'est fait d'autres amis et moi aussi, par la force des choses... Nous nous disputons parfois alors qu'avant nous étions toujours d'accord... Ça me fait mal... Je me replie un peu sur moi-même, je regarde seulement les nuages de buée qui s'élèves...  
  
« Eh, Fred ! Tu t'es noyé ? ça, c'est Georges.  
  
- Non, c'est bon... ! je râle.  
  
- T'es sûr ? »  
  
Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je ors, me sèche rapidement et m'habille, partant à la rencontre de mes amis...  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande une de mes potes.  
  
- J'en sais rien... je répond.  
  
- C'est bizarre, avant, avec ton frère, vous faisiez toujours les pires trucs... lance Dan. C'était Georges qui préparait tout ? »  
  
Je reste interdit à cette remarque puis finis par hausser les épaules et partir... C'est vrai que rien n'est plus comme avant... Je n'ai plus goût à rien... Même les cours sont devenus lassants... Je dois bien avouer que je m'ennuie sans lui, c'est comme un grand vide... Je m'assoie dans un couloir désert et attend, les yeux dans le vague... Les cours ont commencé, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demande la Grosse Dame (un tableau).  
  
- Rien... je lâche.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu si las ? murmure-t-elle à nouveau. Tu étais si gai avant...  
  
- Oh, ça va !!! je me lève d'un bond en criant. J'en ai assez d'entendre ça, c'est clair ?! Oui, je ne suis plus comme avant et oui, j'ai changé, ça vous va ?! Au revoir !! »  
  
La Grosse Dame me regarde partir avec de grands yeux, je retourne dans ma chambre, chope mon balai et sors de Poudlard en volant. L'aire de Quidditch est inoccupée à cette heure, je m'y rend, l'herbe est fraîche, je m'allonge et scrute le ciel... Tout à coup, un machin biscornu que les moldus se plaisent à appeler créature fantastique, et qui peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, décide de surgir près de moi : je sursaute. Il est tout souriant, content de lui :  
  
« Vous avez un nouveau message !  
  
- Ah... Vas-y, envoie... » je lance.  
  
Il se métamorphose et le professeur Rogue apparaît devant moi, toujours l'air aussi... ''Chaleureux''.  
  
« Mr. Weasley ! A moins que vous n'ayez une bonne excuse, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ?! Cela coûtera 20 points aux Griffondor ! »  
  
Je dois bien avouer que je m'en doutais un peu... La bestiole redevient un machin biscornu et piaille :  
  
« Fin de votre nouveau message, vous pouvez répondre à ce message, ignorer ce message ou retour à l'envoyeur avec une bonne série de jurons !  
  
- ... je suis tenté par le troisième choix, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Abonné absent.  
  
- Vous ignorez donc ce message... ? continue-t-elle.  
  
- Ouais...  
  
- Bien. »  
  
Le machin biscornu disparaît... Georges aurait sûrement été capable de vous donner le nom de cette chose mais moi, j'ai oublié. Je passe la matinée à recevoir des ''nouveaux messages'' qui sont censés me rappeler à l'ordre et me ramener en cours, chose dont je me fiche royalement.  
  
L'heure du déjeuner approche, je prend mon balai et retourne dans ma chambre où je le laisse là, je descend les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune où s'installent les autres, je me met à ma place... Les reproches ne sont pas longs à venir :  
  
« Eh ! Weasley ! T'étais où ?! A cause de toi, les Griffondor ont perdu 30 points en tout !!  
  
- C'est clair, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! »  
  
Etc... Etc... Je n'écoute même pas d'une oreille distraite leurs remarques, je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, je me retourne : c'est Hermione, elle semble inquiète...  
  
« Ça ne va pas, Fred ?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Tu n'as pas de problèmes ? poursuit-elle.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour une conne ?! grimace-t-elle.  
  
- Si... »  
  
Mon frère, Ron, me regarde avec de grands yeux... C'est le jour... ! Hermione hausse les épaules et s'en va, bon débarras : je préfère être seul aujourd'hui... Je vois notre chouette familiale qui vient se scratcher devant moi avec une lettre rouge au bec...  
  
« Eh ! Regardez ! Weasley a reçu une beuglante ! »  
  
les cris fusent, ça me casse les oreilles, surtout leurs rires... Georges me regarde, impassible ou presque si on oublie le sourire au coin des lèvres... Ça m'énerve, leurs voix résonnent dans ma tête :  
  
« Allez, ouvre !  
  
- On va rire ! »  
  
Je me lève et, d'un coup de baguette, je fais exploser la lettre. Tous se taisent et me regardent avec des yeux globuleux, même mes frères et ma sœur. Je prend deux pains et sors de la Salle Commune où règne un silence bien pesant, j'en ai marre... ! Je m'installe dans un couloir et mange, je pense que je pourrais tenir jusqu'au dîner sans trop de mal. Quelqu'un s'approche, je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Dumbledore, notre directeur il s'avance et s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi :  
  
« Fred... Dois-je juger de par ton comportement que quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Vous ne comprendriez pas... je lâche, reposant les yeux sur les pains que j'engloutis.  
  
- C'est vrai... il attire mon attention. Les gens ne perçoivent pas les choses de la même façon, je pense que je ne comprendrais pas ton problème...  
  
- M'sieur... ? j'ai du mal à le comprendre, là.  
  
- ... Mais parler peut te soulager, je pense qu'il ne faut pas tout garder pour toi... il me sourit d'un air ''gentil papa''.  
  
- ... j'hésite. Mon monde s'est écroulé à... A cause d'une personne...  
  
- Alors tu devrais en parler à cette personne... me propose-t-il.  
  
- Non... Je ne... Peux pas... je souffle. Ça empirerait les choses... Et puis, cette personne a l'air... Heureuse... Sans moi...  
  
- Ton frère... »  
  
Je sursaute et me retrouve presque allonger parterre, je me rassis convenablement, me remettant de ma surprise :  
  
« Com... Comment vous... ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner quand on prend le temps d'observer... sourit-il. Toi et Georges n'êtes plus aussi complices qu'avant, cela devient même rare de vous voir ensemble en ce moment... Et tu sens qu'il te manque quelque chose car il s'agit de ton jumeau, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Je ne répond pas, me contentant de hocher la tête tristement... Je me trouve lamentable... !  
  
« Veux-tu que je... ?  
  
- Non ! je me lève vivement et le coupe. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !!! »  
  
Je le plante là, partant en courant, les yeux me brûlent, j'ai mal ! Mal, si mal ! Je dévale les escaliers si vite que je risque de me casser la figure à plusieurs reprises mais tant pis. Je pousse un peu Hagrid au passage et arrive dehors.  
  
FIN POV   
  
Hagrid regarda passer le jeune Griffondor en trombe quelque peu surpris, se retournant, il fit face au directeur qui affichait un air triste :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garde-chasse.  
  
- Je me suis entretenu avec le jeune Fred Weasley... répondit le vieil homme.  
  
- Oh... Ça va aller pour lui ? s'inquiéta le géant.  
  
- Je pense, oui... »  
  
Le vieillard s'en alla, lissant d'une main sa longue barbe blanche d'un air pensif. Arrivant au bout du couloir, il rencontra ou plutôt heurta une tignasse rousse, le jeune garçon, levant les yeux sur le directeur, demanda :  
  
« Mon frère... Il est où ? »  
  
Le vieux sorcier hésita : il avait toujours du mal à différencier les deux jumeaux et voir surgir le clone de celui qui venait de le fuir le surprenait un peu, cependant, il se ressaisit lorsque l'adolescent reposa sa question :  
  
« Où est mon frère ? S'il vous plaît...  
  
- Ton frère est sorti dehors... répondit Dumbledore puis, voyant l'hésitation du rouquin, il sourit. Va, il a besoin de toi aujourd'hui. »  
  
Le jeune Griffondor déglutit, puis, n'écoutant que lui, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur au pas de course une fois sorti, il chercha son frère du regard, ne le voyant pas, il reprit sa course en l'appelant :  
  
« Fred !! Fred, répond-moi !! Où es-tu ?! »  
  
S'éloignant toujours plus de Poudlard, Georges commençait a désespérer mais continuait ses recherches, résolu à retrouver sa ''moitié''. Il s'arrêta tout de même pour reprendre son souffle, ses jambes demandaient repos il était arrivé dans un endroit où le silence régnait en maître, une forêt débutait... Peut-être son frère s'y trouvait-il...  
  
Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la grande étendue d'arbres, plus il avançait, plus la lumière se faisait rare, le rouquin savait que ce n'était que l'après-midi, et pourtant il lui semblait que c'était la nuit tant l'endroit était sombre. Le jeune Griffondor finit par s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre tombé, soupirant et sentant une grande peine, son cœur lui faisait mal et ses yeux se remplissaient murmurant comme pour lui-même :  
  
« Fred... Où tu es... ? »  
  
Une larme perla sur sa joue, suivie d'autres : jamais il n'avait été séparé aussi longtemps de son frère, il avait toujours veillé discrètement sur lui, de loin or, cette fois, il l'avait perdu de vue, se rendant compte du fossé qui s'était créé entre eux, il s'en voulait profondément, se sentait impuissant, plus que jamais.  
  
Tout à coup, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule se retournant, il découvrit le visage de son frère, souriant maladroitement et il l'entendit à peine chuchoter :  
  
« Excuse-moi de te causer du soucis... Je... »  
  
Georges ne le laissa même pas finir, le serrant contre lui en pleurant :  
  
« Pardonne-moi ! J'ai été stupide ! J'ai fait que des conneries, je suis désolé !  
  
- Ge... Georges... ? le rouquin était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis, souriant doucement, il continua. Je ne t'en veux pas, je pense être aussi coupable que toi... De plus, ça m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose...  
  
- Quoi ? voulu savoir son frère.  
  
- J'ai compris à quel point je tiens à toi... Ça me faisait mal de te voir si loin, j'en étais malade, j'en crevais de jalousie vis à vis de tes amis... souffla Fred.  
  
- ... ! les yeux bleus de Georges scrutaient son frère, il sourit à son tour. Moi aussi, j'ai compris que tu étais très important pour moi... Désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir... Rah, tu m'as bien fait courir... !  
  
- Tu veux dédommagement ? Y a longtemps qu'on a plus fait de connerie ensemble...   
  
- Ils vont soufrir !!! »  
  
OWARI !!!!  
  
Sahad : et voilà !!! Petite fic que j'aime bien et dont j'ai un peu changé la fin... (j'avais la flemme d'écrire un lemon et puis c'était pour épargner le twincest à une amie qui fait partie de triplés et qui par conséquent, à du mal à les digérer, lol !) !!! 


End file.
